The present disclosure relates to a coil electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, such as a coil electronic component, is a passive circuit element that is commonly used in electronic circuits together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by forming a coil conductor by plating, hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which magnetic powder and a resin are mixed with each other to manufacture a magnetic body, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.
As devices have become more complicated, multifunctionalized, slimmed, or the like in recent years, attempts to miniaturize thin film type inductors have been conducted. However, when a compact thin film type inductor is manufactured, a volume of the magnetic material which determines characteristics of the inductor may be decreased. Additionally, the miniaturization imposes a limit to increasing a line width or a thickness of the coil, thereby leading to characteristic degradations. Therefore, a method of providing a miniaturized inductor that does not suffer from characteristic degradations is needed in the art.